300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.08.17
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Alef Q: ''Before casting animation and casting animation removed. *''Dalet/Chet R: ''The attacks from Kurumi's clones can now apply on-hit effects from her items. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Adjusted its active ability to deal true damage on enemy heroes from x Equipment Level)% of target's maximum Health -> + Equipment Level)% of target's maximum Health true damage *Adjusted its stats and abilities. *Adjusted its stats and abilities. *Added into the game. *The effectiveness damage amplifier effect reduced from + (Equipment Level x 2)% -> + (Equipment Level)%. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Sinon's ( ) E hotkey in the skill description were shown as W hotkey. *Fixed when Dracule Mihawk ( ) teleported through the portal in Eternal Battlefield, he could cast Kokutou Sakaba W to counter against the owner of the warp portal. *Fixed after Ouma Shu ( ) activated his King's Domination R, it increased only his maximum Health without increasing his current Health at all. *Fixed when you used the Converting System, you didn't need to input the security code. *Fixed Undo Function of the Item Shop in Eternal Arena could be used as a malicious method to increase your Gold in the game. *Fixed Recall ( ) could be interrupted by stun effect or taunt effect. *Fixed the abilities with swap effect could cause the target to stuck on the map. *Fixed when clicking on the re-login button (cost 1 diamond) at the Calendar Interface, it could cause the timer that recorded the Continuous Logins (Days) to become invalid. *Fixed when you favorite only a few heroes in WCA ( ), you would favorite all heroes instead. *Fixed the CG at the loading screen never randoms from the CG in Hero Album. *Fixed when deleting a friend in Friend List, the system may delete another friend instead. *Fixed the delay on the visual effect of Iskander's ( ) Gordius Wheel. *Fixed the novice players in Tutorial didn't reach the leveling step yet but already shown Level Up + 1 at the start of the instruction. *Fixed sometimes you couldn't obtain Login Rewards and the visual effect of the gift box didn't disappear even after changing or re-logging your account. *Fixed the wrong information on the beginner's guide about killing icon. *Fixed the TIPS on the Hero Selection Interface that caused lagging. *Fixed when you selected a random hero in the Hero Selection Interface of the Eternal Battlefield, the picture of the selected hero would not appear. ---- Optimized Adjustment *You need to input the security code to use Re-Enhancing Bonus Stats System. *The Timi's CG at the Lobby Interface changed to Iskander's CG. *Within the Hero Selection Interface, Your 10 favorite heroes will be on the top right corner of the Hero Album. *Optimized the fade time of the chat box. *In the Hero Selection Interface will show which heroes have events (!' symbol). *Optimized the Health Bar. ---- 'Achievement *100 Wins Title: No Good Tsuna (废柴纲) *300 Wins Title: Vongola Decimo (彭格列十代目) ---- Item Mall *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.08.19. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.08.19. *Added to the Hero Album. ---- ----